The present invention relates to an ignition apparatus for an internal-combustion engine.
In a prior-art ignition apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 60-190673, spark plugs are electrically connected to ignition coils through electrodes arranged in a power distribution plate, so that high-voltage cords are not used therebetween and the ignition apparatus can be easily mounted on an internal-combustion engine.